


Lion Alpha and His Hedgehog Omega

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Animal Shifter Castiel (Supernatural), Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Lion Alpha Dean wants to know why his mate hasn't been coming to the monthly pride meetings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 17
Kudos: 199





	Lion Alpha and His Hedgehog Omega

Dean padded onto the porch of the cabin. He shook his heavy mane and stretched his body before shifting into his human form and walking into the house. He smiled when he saw the top of Cas’ head peaking above the couch. Walking as stealthily as when in his lion form, Dean snuck up behind his mate, prepared to pounce.

“Don’t even think about it,” Cas deadpanned without even moving.

Dean’s whole body deflated at his mate’s words. He launched over the back of the couch before taking a seat next to Cas. “How did you know I was there?”

Cas set his book on the table before turning his body to face his mate. He took in the sight of Dean’s nakedness and smiled as he twined his fingers with Dean’s. “I’ve been your mate for months now, my hearing has gotten exceptionally better during that time.” Cas tilted his head as he continued staring at Dean. “Shouldn’t you be at the pride meeting?”

“I was, but I noticed a very important person was missing,” Dean explained as he lifted Cas’ knuckles to his mouth and pressed featherlight kisses to the skin.

“Oh, and who was missing?”

“Don’t be dense,” Dean snapped. “You, you were missing! As my mate, you are supposed to attend the pride meetings. We’ve been mated for six months now and you haven’t attended a single one. The rest of the council is starting to think you don’t wish to be part of the pride.”

Cas scoffed. “I mated the pride Alpha; how does that translate to me not wanting to be part of the pride?”

“Because you haven’t come to a single meeting! You aren’t the only mate to a council member who isn’t a lion. But you are the only one who hasn’t been there to help make a single decision regarding the pride. As my mate, you should be involved in every decision the pride makes.” Dean paused and tore his gaze away from Cas’ bright blue eyes. “At the last meeting, there was a discussion about the strength of our mating. The council members are worried that you and I are not going to last.”

“What? That’s ridiculous! I love you, Dean, I have for years! I know it took a long time for you to convince me to mate with you, but I don’t regret our mating and I don’t doubt my feelings for you,” Cas said outraged that the council members would even suggest such a thing.

“Then why won’t you come to a meeting?”

“Because of my animal form,” Cas cried. “It’s so… laughable. The council is made of lions and other powerful shifters such as wolves or bears. I can’t compete with that.”

Dean shook his head. “Sweetheart, do you think anybody cares that your animal form is a bit on the small side?”

Cas scoffed. “Small is an understatement, Dean. You could fit me in your mouth and still have room. Hell, I already get taunted as it is, I don’t want to add to it.”

“Who the hell has dared to say anything to you?” Dean was immediately on high alert, his lion roaring at the thought of somebody hurting their mate.

Cas shrugged. “Just Lisa. She’s still pretty pissed that you picked me over her. I’ve tried to ignore her words but she’s right Dean. She’s a gorgeous lioness and I’m… I’m just a stupid hedgehog.”

“You are a lot of things, sweetheart, but stupid isn’t one of them. Your animal form might not be huge or the most regal but I think it’s the most adorable thing in the world. I love how cute you look, and I love being able to carry you around or have you ride on my back when I’m in my lion form. None of the council care about your animal form, they just want to know that you are invested in the pride,” Dean said as he stared lovingly at his Omega.

“You really think nobody cares?” Cas asked, his voice full of uncertainty.

“If anybody dares to say something, I’ll kick them out of the meeting.” Dean grabbed both of Cas’ hands in his. “Please, sweetheart, I want my mate with me.”

“Ok,” Cas whispered.

Dean smiled as he leant forward and caught Cas’ lips in a tender kiss. He slid off the couch and shifted into his lion. Dean was larger than most lions with a golden coat and a thick tawny mane. He looked at Cas expectantly.

Cas stood up and quickly shed his clothes. He chuckled when he saw Dean staring at him with hunger in his eyes. He reached out to slide his fingers through the thick mane. “After the meeting, you can do to me whatever you want.” That earned him a deep rumble from the cat. Cas smiled as he let his hedgehog come forth. In seconds, Cas was no longer standing on two feet but on four, barely a few inches off the ground.

Cas’ nose twitched as he watched Dean pad over to him. The lion stuck his tongue out and carefully licked his mate. Cas nuzzled the tip of Dean’s nose in response. _“C’mon, sweetheart, climb on so we can get to the meeting,”_ Dean said using the common telepathic link of all shifters.

Cas quickly scurried up Dean’s leg, climbed his shoulder, crawled up the back of his neck, and nestled in the soft hairs of Dean’s mane at the top of his head. _“You ready, sweetheart?”_

_“Let’s go, Dean,”_ Cas replied.

As Dean walked through the compound towards the meeting hall, Cas sat perched on his head, looking as proud as he possible could. Not a single person made a snide comment, instead all of them had smiles on their faces at finally seeing the pride Alpha’s mate out and about. Cas realized that maybe all his fears had only been in his head.

_“I told you that,”_ Dean quipped.

_“I love you, too Alpha.”_


End file.
